Altering History
by moonlightangel93
Summary: 1864. That-that can't be right. This can't be happening. When I wanted to go back to the start instead of taking me to Jo and Alaric's wedding I'm in 1864. What the heck am I going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: everything goes to their rightful owners**

Bonnie's POV

I was laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling. Tears were streaming down my face, as I thought of Elena. I would never get to see my best friend again. I'd never be able to have her help plan my wedding. And Damon...

Damon was taking it horribly, he sat home drinking all the time, coming out to make sure I'm okay on occasion. He never stayed long and I was starting to miss him, but then I think maybe it's for the best, I'm the reason he can't see the girl he loves anymore.

I have to find some way to fix it. I have to. How am I going to make sure that Elena and I are both alive at the same time?

I could do a time travel spell. That's it, I'll go back in time and I can stop Kai from hurting anyone at the wedding. I can do a magic block spell that temporarily blocks Kai's magic. Then when he's not looking, we can put _him_ in a sleeping spell, I'll tie his life to... Damon! Damon's a vampire and I'm sure we can help him avoid death. Then, Kai will no longer be a problem and the Gemini coven lives on.

I grabbed my grimoire and laid it on my bed. Then I muttered a spell to help me find the spell I was looking for. The grimoire opened and clear at the top written in bold said **_Time Travel Spell._**

 ** _Time Travel Spell_**

 ** _Not to be used, could alter history._**

 ** _Needed: Candles_**

 ** _Instructions: Place the candles in a circle then light them using magic, sit in the middle of the circle and chant the spell._**

I sat the candles up in a circle then sat in the middle of the circle. I concentrated my magic on lighting the candles then they all lit. Then, I began the spell. I chanted and felt the magic in the air. I need to go back to the start. Then Elena will be fine.

There was a rush of wind and then, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a bed and I saw... Emily Bennett?! No that _can't_ be right.

"You are awake." She observed. "I'm Emily. Emily Bennett." She held out her hand and I shook it in return, only to be startled by images of her killing witches who misused their magic. That can't be right either. Was Emily, a _murderer_?

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore found you in the meadow. You were unconscious so they brought you back here. Do you remember anything?" Emily asked.

"Um, not really. I remember my first name, Bonnie and I remember... My dad! He's a business owner in London." I half lied. "Other than that I don't remember much."

"Hmm I wonder how you ended up here." She speculated.

I shrugged unsure of what to say. "I can't remember that part."

"Well, I shall speak to Mister Salvatore, perhaps he will be kind enough to allow you to stay. Though, I wouldn't count on it." Emily said as she turned to go.

"Wait, I can't remember, what year is it?" I asked.

"It's 1864 of course." And with that she walked out.

1864\. That-that can't be right. This can't be happening. When I wanted to go back to the start instead of taking me to Jo and Alaric's wedding I'm in 1864. What the heck am I going to do?

 **Okay so I know I shouldn't start another FF right now but I have inspiration at the time, so I'm going to write.**

 **I plan on the other chapters to be much longer (which btw most things look a lot longer when I write them but then they're so short when it comes to FF).**

 **So I basically have a huge plot line planned but other than that I'm kinda just writing on whim. I'll try to make this as long as possible and give as many updates as possible.**

 **And I don't have much knowledge in like... any American History really I don't learn that until next school year so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **I also want to give a huge special thanks to Farie Insignias! For one, Adverse Effect is what inspired me to write a FF where Bonnie goes back in time. And for two, she gave me some really good ideas that got the whole ball rolling for this FF.**

 **And I'm addicted to The 100 right now (any Bellarke shippers out there?) so I may or may not make a TVD/The 100 crossover starring Bamon and Bellarke, but I really wanna leave that option up to my readers because I have really been slacking off and I don't want to make another FF and my readers be disappointed one of my other FFs won't be updated.**

 **And I simply could not come up with a good title any ideas?**

 ** _Some Spoilers (I'll try giving a few spoilers to the next chapter every chapter)_**

 **So, since this will be very long and it is Bamon of course Bonnie is going to be welcomed into the Salvatore Mansion as a guest.**

 **And woah Emily a murderer? That will be explained in the future (probably the next chapter), but yup Emily Bennett kills any and all witches who misuse their magic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Bonnie's POV

I was sitting on the large queen size bed in one of the various guest rooms of the Salvatore mansion.

Mr. Salvatore allowed me to stay, but I think it's just because Emily told him my father was a business owner. He was probably hoping to get something out of it.

I stood up and walked over to the full size mirror in the corner of the room. My dress looked a bit weird on me. I had to admit though, it was pretty. It was like the dresses in the Founder's Day parade and it was emerald so it really brought out my eyes. My flats matched my dress.

Even though it had only been a few months since Elena became sleeping beauty, my hair seemed to grow fast and was now past my shoulders and wavy.

Then there was a knock on my door. I turned and ran my hands down my dress to get any wrinkles out. "Come in." I told whoever had knocked.

To my surprise, Damon walked in. "Hello Miss..." He began and then trailed off.

"Bonnie, but please don't call me Miss Bonnie." I replied.

"Then what shall I call you if not that?" Damon asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Call me Bonnie. I do not like being referred to as Miss Bonnie." I answered.

"Well then, hello _Bonnie_ ," He began emphasizing my name. "I asked Emily how you were and she told me you were fine and staying here as a guest. Which I must say, surprises me slightly."

"Why would it surprise you?" I asked him.

"You see my father," he said father with a sound of distaste. "Isn't very fond of... He's..." Damon kept trailing off as he struggled to find the proper thing to say.

"Your father isn't very fond of people of different skin tone?" I filled in for him as a question.

Damon nodded and then continued speaking. "He isn't the nicest, so if you are to need anything you may feel free to ask me."

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"My father and I have very different views on matters." He replied.

"Oh. Well thank you Mr..." I trailed off knowing that it would be weird if I knew who Damon was since this is technically his first time meeting me.

"Damon, and please don't call me Mr. Salvatore, that's my father."

"Then what shall I call you if not Mr. Salvatore?" I teased.

Damon smiled playfully at me before responding. "Damon."

"Well thank you Damon." I replied.

I heard the door open and looked to find Emily standing there.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Salvatore, I wasn't aware that Miss Bonnie wasn't alone." Emily apologized as she began to leave.

"It's no trouble Miss Bennett, I merely wanted to make sure she was feeling alright." Damon replied.

"Of course, I just wanted to let her know that dinner was prepared." Emily stated.

"I can escort Miss Bonnie to dinner." Damon informed her.

"Your meal isn't prepared yet Mr. Salvatore, Miss Bonnie is not joining you." Emily replied.

"Then where shall she eat?" Damon asked.

"She will be joining the slaves." Emily replied.

"That is mad. Was it my father's idea?" To this Emily nodded. "I shall speak to him immediately. Bonnie is a guest, he should treat her as one. I will speak to you soon Bonnie." Then Damon stormed out angrily in search of his father, Giuseppe.

"Come Miss Bonnie, even if Mr. Salvatore does succeed in speaking to his father you will have to eat with the slaves today." I nodded and began following Emily to where the slaves ate.

* * *

After eating with the slaves I had to find my room again. The mansion was so huge that I easily got lost.

"Ah Bonnie, I've been searching for you." I turned around and saw Damon walking towards me.

"Good evening Damon." I replied.

"I spoke with my father of the meal matter. The rest of your meals shall be eaten in the dining room." Damon said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Damon. I appreciate you doing that."

He smiled and nodded. "Well then, I shall let you get the rest you need. Good night Bonnie. Also," he turned me around and led me by the shoulders to a door. "This is your room."

I laughed nervously, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you and good night Damon." Then he left and I went into my room.

I went through the drawers and got a white nightgown that fit me and changed into it. Then I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. What am I going to do? Just fake this for the rest of my life?

I was exhausted so I decided to let my worries bother me in the morning and I went to sleep.

* * *

 _There, hanging on a stake was a little girl._

 _"Please." She sobbed. "Please let me go."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to live. You misused your powers to bring your pet dog back to life and you must be punished." Emily stated. And then she burned the little girl at the stake._

 **AHHHHH! Emily is cray.**

 **So basically, when I think of 1864 Damon and Stefan I personally see Damon as non-racist, but Stefan perhaps being slightly. Stefan was the perfect son and Giuseppe was racist so that is why I see him like that, but Damon wasn't and I'm almost positive he had left the war (I haven't watched older TVD in a while so correct me if I'm wrong) which I take to mean he didn't believe in what he was fighting for. That is honestly just my take while looking at things, I feel like if Stefan was considered the perfect son he may have felt that way in 1864 but I do believe that his views change. And they will in this FF because 1. I can make that happen 2. It's a Bamon FF and I think Stefan would change his views if Damon was truly happy with Bonnie.**

 **I also could see Giuseppe taking Bonnie in as a guest simply because her dad is a business owner so he could possibly have a lot of money and pay him greatly for taking care of Bonnie.**

 ** _Spoilers_**

 **So, even though Damon said Bonnie can ask him for anything, he doesn't really expect her to want to hang out all the time. He just expects if she needs anything she'll ask. Well, that's not the case. Bonnie is best friends with future Damon and to save him from heartache she's going to want him as far away from Katherine as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted from lack of sleep. After my dream of Emily I knew that I couldn't ask her for help. I've misused magic ever since I got involved with the Salvatores. I'm misusing magic right now.

Even though I was exhausted, I got up and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

I had just finished getting ready when someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

"Good morning Bonnie." Damon greeted as he walked through the door.

"Damon." I said and nodded my head at him.

"I was about to head to breakfast when I realized you've never been in the dining room before, so I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you." Damon explained.

"Of course, thank you." I answered and Damon nodded. He held out his arm and I slipped my arm through his. We walked into the dining room but when we entered the room became silent.

"Damon!" Stefan greeted, trying to lighten the mood. "I see Miss Bonnie is alright."

"Yes, thank you." I replied. Damon led me over to a chair and pulled it out for me. I smiled at him in thanks and then sat down.

"Father and I were just discussing when you would be leaving." Stefan stated.

"Leaving for what?" Damon asked as he sat down.

"For war of course." Giuseppe replied.

"I thought I told you I had no taste for the war." Damon remarked.

"That does not matter, you are the oldest, it is your job to go to war and succeed." Giuseppe replied.

"To what? Succeed in killing people who disagree with me? Who also for the matter, are correct." Damon retorted.

" _Damon_!" Giuseppe hissed.

"It is true. They are people not property and I believe they deserve better. How would you feel if the roles were reversed?" Damon replied.

Then Giuseppe angrily stormed out of the dining room.

"Don't mind our father, he's very... he has a very short temper." Stefan told me. I nodded in response and took a bite of the toast in front of me.

* * *

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. I was just getting ready to leave when Damon's voice stopped me.

"I apologize for my father."

"It's quite alright. I suppose it's not your fault he has different views." I replied.

"True." Damon said. "However, I do believe it was improper of him and I would like you to know that even if I must go to war, I do not believe what I am fighting for."

"You are going?" I inquired.

"I don't have much of a choice." He replied.

"Of course you do." I reply. "There's always a choice." I said as I recalled the words I told him two years ago at the 20s dance.

"Indeed there is, but I do not wish to upset or bring disappointment to my family."

"Perhaps you could find something." He smiled lightly and then prepared to leave the room.

"You know Bonnie, you are quite a special girl." He said then walked off. I smiled to myself then headed to my room.

 **AHHHH! I'm sooooooo sorry for lack of updates and for such a short chapter!**

 **Anyway, Katherine is not here yet. I'm going to have Damon head to war and then she'll come in while he's gone. So, Bonnie told Damon there's always a choice and that's really going to play into a few of his thoughts about war. He is going, but the real question is if he'll stay.**

 **But, I also had another idea but I'm not really sure if I'll use it. And I can't say too much because spoilers... However, I can give minor details. Damon leaves for war after something extremely significant happens with his relationship with Bonnie. Katherine will come in next chapter and Damon won't be leaving yet, probably lots of chapters away. One thing better about this idea is that you'll be able to see Bamon sooner than the original idea (in my opinion anyway). I also feel it'll make the FF longer, because in the original idea it was going to mostly skip over the time he's gone except for Katherine's arrival.**

 **Anyway, again I apologize, I know I'm awful.**

 **PS: I may change my username still deciding but I think if you like Ariana Grande you'll like the new username.**


	4. AN

**_Hello loves! I apologize for being neglectful towards all of my fanfics, I don't have any ideas for my current ones and I only have ideas for new ones (except for Altering History, I may rewrite the chapter that I'm currently working on). So... here they are._**

 ** _Adore will be replaced by a rewrite that begins after 2x18, originally Bamon was going to get together after this episode so I really wanted to work with that, however if I do I may delete Adore._**

 ** _Breathtakingly Beautiful is still going to be rewritten._**

 ** _Inlove With a Psychopath is still in works, to be honest I may've forgotten about it for a time being._**

 ** _Heart Wants What it Wants I figured out the idea just need to figure out how I want to write it._**

 ** _Altering History is still in the works and will be updated soon._**

 ** _Again, I'm really sorry I hope to get some things published soon._**


	5. Help me!

**_Hello my loves! (also I was previously bamonisperfection) also, I am SOOOOOOO sorry if you thought I was finally updating._**

 ** _So, basically I'm having intense writer's block. I literally can produce nothing I'm happy with at the time being. I have an idea I'm going to start toying with a bit but I'm not sure._**

 ** _Anyway, I need y'all to help me. PM me or add a review to tell me what you want to happen or give me ideas anything helps._**

 ** _I have stuff coming but I need to figure out a way to write it where I'll be happy with it._**

 ** _Love y'all please help babes!_**


End file.
